Love is a Lie Isn't It?
by Horror To Society
Summary: Complete Insanity and Chaos. Weird Girl meets Prep Guyand for those in search of another cliche PUNK MEETS PREP storyYou've found your place.


**A/N:This is basically bios READ IT BITCHES!**

**Love is a Lie**

**Location: San Antonio, Texas**

**Discription: Complete Insanity and Chaos. Weird Girl meets Prep Guy**

**and for those in search of another cliche PUNK MEETS PREP story**

**You've found your place.**

**Chapter One: Meet Your Tormentors**

**Higurashi, Kagome**

**Age:**16

**Hair: **Straight, Shoulder Length, Black and Red Streaked, Emo Bangs

**Eyes**: Ice Blue

**Sexual Preference:**Bisexual

**Peircings:**6--Right Cartilidge, Two on each lobe, left side of lip

**Smoke/Drink:**Yes/No

**Family:**Mom-Anya 36...Brother-Souta 12...Grandpa- 75..Cat-Bouyo 2(yes it counts.)

**Likes:**Playing Guitar,Emo guys(kissing),Rock/Punk/Emo/Techno music, being alone

blood/gore, gore manga, anime, Physical Pain, Biting(fetish), Patrick Stump,

pixie stix, cappacinos and other stuff...like the computer!her beautiful guitar named Destiny

**Dislikes:** cappacino nazis, nazis(like the ones who hate jews...yah), stereotypes, prejudice assholes,

school(it's absolute hell), happy cheery pink wearing wannabe's, pink. its evil., her brother, non-gay accepting jerks,

jerks./pricks/dickheads etc.., kikyo

**Music:**Marilyn Manson, Motly Crue, Slipknot, Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, Goodbye Dolly, From First To Last,

My Chemical, Rammstein, KoRn, Iggypop, Jimi Hendrix, Aerosmith, Papa Roach, Kiss, Panic! At The Disco, The Academy Is..., Punchline, Paramore, (Anything on the FBR lable), Alexisonfire, Finch, Funeral For A Friend, The Starting Line, Taking Back Sunday, Armour For Sleep, Underoath, Jimmy Eat World, Sugarcult, Coheed And Cambria, Allister, Halifax, Billy Talent, AFI, Hawthorne Heights, The Killers, Something Corporate, Boys Night Out, Daphne Loves

**Other Info:**She is in a small time band called "Horror To Society" along with her Best Friends, Sango and Chiyako.

She's lived in the same area since she was born and is just entering high school. She failed 5th grade twice and is damn

proud of it. She writes the lyrics for all their songs, but thinks they need a better singer...considering Chiyako couldnt sing

to save Pete Wentz life...

**Kaidama, Chiyako**

**Age:**15

**Hair: **Black, curly, Elbow length

**Sexual Preference:** Bisexual

**Peircings:**5--Industrial, left eyebrow twice, for ears once on each lobe

**Smoke/Drink:**Yes/Yes

**Family:**Sister- Sango 17, Aunt- Lisha 36

**Likes:**Pete Wentz, Skate boarding, Playing Bass(named Baby), Singing(not very well mind you...), the color blue,

Her dog Converse, Sango .,

**Dislikes: **

**Music: **Hawthorne Heights, Marilyn Manson, White Zombie, Fall Out Boy, From First To Last, ICP, Blink 182, Jimi Hendrix

Rammstein, KoRn, Iggypop,Goodbye Dolly

**Other Info: **Bass player in "Horror to Society" w/ Kagome and Sango. She is currently dating Kagome. Her and Sango

had different dads, hers American and Sango's Japanese but they don't let that get in the way of anything. Has known Kagome

since 1st grade. Everyone calls her C. Talk in third person 75 of the time.' Aunt ' Lisha i actually C's and Sango's godmother

**Kaidama, Sango**

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Waist Length Brown w/ Pink streaks(kagome hates them.)

**Eyes: **Magenta

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Peircings: **Nose(bullring), Lip (Middle)

**Smoke/Drink: **Yes/No

**Family: **Sister- Chiyako 16, Aunt- Lisha 36

**Likes: **Andy Hurley, Rollerblading, Playing Drums(Her sticks are named Adrian and Sparticus), color:black, Her dog Converse, Chiyako...sometimes, reading fanfiction, writing horror stories, watching music

**Dislikes: ** Posers, rap...ew, Fakes, Liars(unless it's her C and Kagome),

**Music:**Panic! At The Disco, The Academy Is..., Punchline, Paramore, (Anything on the FBR lable), Alexisonfire, Finch, Funeral For A Friend, The Starting Line, Taking Back Sunday, Armour For Sleep, Underoath, Jimmy Eat World, Sugarcult, Coheed And Cambria, Allister, Halifax, Billy Talent, AFI, Hawthorne Heights, The Killers, Something Corporate, Boys Night Out, Daphne Loves

**Other Info: **Isn't bothered by the fast that her sister and Kagome are Bi. The only time she ever complains is when they make out.

Has known Miroku since 7th grade, now entering 9th grade thats not a long time, She has always told Kagome and C about him,'

but has never had the chance to have them all meet. She started school late and failed 5th grade the both times with Kagome. Plays Drums

in "Horror to Society"..' Aunt ' Lisha i actually C's and Sango's godmother

**Musashi, Miroku**

**Age:** 17

**Hair: **Red Mowhawk, half inch spikey hair around that

**Eyes: **Brown

**Sexual Preference: **Straight

**Peircings:**Ears (2x left ear 3 x right ear)

**Smoke/Drink: **Yes/YEs

**Family: **Grandpa-Mushin 82...Roommate-Inuyasha 16...Roommate- SessY!-21

**Likes: **Sango,

**Dislikes: **people who make fun of other people in spite of appearence, age, disabilities and just pure hate especially when

that person is his friend

**Music: **Horror To Society,Taking Back Sunday, Armour For Sleep, Underoath, Jimmy Eat World, Sugarcult, From First To Last

ACDC, KISS, ICP, My Chemical Romance, AFI, Hawthorne Heights

**Other Info: **Has Lived in Tokyo his whole life, but moved to Texas two years ago(Yes, they all live in Texas). Moved Here with Inuyasha who he has known since forever. Yes forever. Met Sango through relatives (Mushin and Sangos 'aunt')

**Chisaru, Inuyasha**

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Shoulder Length White Black Streaked

**Eyes: **Hazel

**Sexual Preference: **Bisexual(secret from EVERYONE)

**Peircings: **none

**Smoke/Drink:**Yes(in secret)/No

**Family:**Brother-SesshoMaru- 21 Roommate- Miroku 17

**Likes: **Fighting, Listening to music, being alone...yet in the center of attention

**Dislikes: **His Heritage, hisbrother, alcohol, purfume, cheese and ...cats.(poor bouyo...)

**Music: **ICP, Flipsyde, Snoop, Ludacris, Twister, Fall Out Boy, Eminem(secretly) Marilyn Manson, Rob Zombie

White Zombie, From First To Last, Hawthorne Heights, Panic! at the disco, Slug

**Other Info: **Half-Demon...duh. Okay, So he is basically a prep...you know, echo, quicksilver, abercrombie and fitch...blah blah blah,

but not by choice. The only way he was ever accepted besides miroku was to be this way. Somehow though, him and miroku have been there

for each other forever, yet Mirokuy still has no idea about ANY of the secrets Inu has kept away for so many years


End file.
